


F*ck Him Gently

by Anonymous



Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sappy, Singer Richie Tozier, Tender Sex, Valentine's Day, Young Adult Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie knew exactly what the song was after the first few notes, his cup crunching in his clenched hand and nearly spilling all over him. Richie’s voice was soft and gentle into the mic when he started, his eyes immediately falling back on Eddie.Song: Fuck Her Gently by Tenacious D
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship
Series: Reddie Oneshots & AU Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	F*ck Him Gently

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just listened to Tenacious D - F*ck Her Gently, and now all I want, is adult Richie, in a band, singing it to Eddie or while having eye contact with him or smth like that (I would like it do it for Eddie and for Richie to fuck Eddie gently*, lol)   
> Reddie being in either their 20s or their 40s (I guess 30s are fine too lmao)  
> It can be established, pre getting together or a one night stand, that's totally up to you! (would prefer if it's reddie endgame, but you do you) It can be pre/post-itch2 where Richie is in a band instead of a comedian or an au without the clown
> 
> Really, all I need is Eddie's reaction to Riching singing about fucking him (Everything else is up to you!)   
> *it doesn't have to be gently, but like, you know, it's in the title lmao

Ever since middle school, it’s always been Richie and Eddie. RichieandEddie. R+E.

They’d always been best friends, from the moment they met and through all of the bickering and play fighting as kids. Their bond only grew as they got older, flicks to the forehead and elbows to the gut turning into hand-holding and boops on the nose, still occasionally elbows to the gut. They were more than friends, that was obvious to everyone who had a brain, but they were more than that.

Soulmates.

It sounded too serious for them, only in their twenties when they started finally dating for real, but they both felt it, they both knew it. They opted to keep it to themselves, the gentle touches and kisses on the forehead, hidden from even their closest friends. They didn’t know yet, but they did at the same time. Everyone knew about RichieandEddie.

“This is stupid, it’s not even Valentine’s day yet.” Eddie huffed from the backseat, practically sitting on Richie’s lap.

“So? It’s right around the corner and we were invited.” Beverly poked at his side, tucked nicely in Ben’s lap. “Kay said that there would be alcohol and weed, so stop complaining.”

“Yeah Eds.” Richie snickered behind him, poking the same spot to make him writhe in his lap. “Don’t be such a scrooge.” 

“That’s Christmas, dipshit.”

“Bah humbug.” Richie said in a voice way too close to the real thing, but Eddie would never admit that. 

“Mike, can we throw him out of the car?”

“No can do.” Mike grinned at them from the front mirror. “We’re almost there.”

“Besides.” Bill snorted from the passenger seat. “Y-you can’t just throw him away. He’ll come back to you l-like that movie, Click.”

“Oh I love that movie!” Ben chuckled. “Sorry Richie, he’s right. In a loving way of course.”

“Sure… in a l-loving way.” Bill snickered.

“Hey big Bill, I thought kids your size had to sit in the back with a booster seat?” Richie asked so genuinely that Eddie couldn’t help but silently laugh, body trembling with giggles in Richie’s lap. He relaxed into him a little more when big hands softly spread out on his thighs. 

Eddie was never a big party person. He liked to drink and let loose with his friends, maybe even let the others convince him to smoke with them. It was everything his mother wanted him to do, which made him want to indulge in them even more. But Eddie never liked parties, always feeling so out of place. People loved his friends, the losers that he’d grown up with. He always felt a little bit behind, still stuck in his days as a shy, panicked little boy while his friends grew up and became more social.

Beverly was the hot girl, all eyes on her fiery hair and slim body, the best fashion sense on campus. Ben was her hot boyfriend, the quiet but kind type, a gentle giant. Bill and Mike were somewhat reserved for the most part, but they quickly became the life of the party when they got a few drinks in them. Not to mention that they were both also unfairly attractive. Stan and Patty were the all American couple, old souls who were already pretty much married, everyone already anticipating when they’d lockdown and have kids. 

Richie was adored by everyone too, even the people who hated him. He was annoying in the most endearing way, able to charm people through frustration, like magic. He was funny, stupidly smart, and talented. He picked up everything with ease, whether it was signing, painting, playing an instrument, etc. And he got hot too, in a different way than the others. He refused to get contacts, his wide framed glasses still sliding down his nose, his wardrobe still as wacky as ever. But his shoulders were broad, he grew much taller, and he had a smile that could kill after he got his braces off. 

And then there was Eddie.

Despite the party being a “couple’s night”, the losers split off to various parts of the sorority house. Eddie huddled near Beverly and Stan, slowly sipping on the toxic fruit punch in his cup as they chatted amongst a group of other students. He stayed quiet for the most part, even when his friends attempted to include him in the conversation. He was appreciative, but his heart was pumping with anxiety, feeling like all eyes were on him. He knew that wasn’t the case, he could  _ see _ that virtually no one’s gaze was lingering on him. But his body still tensed, a voice telling him that he shouldn’t be there, that he was just holding his friends back.

He did eventually find one person staring at him.

Richie had finished playing one of his original songs, a soft rock that he’d created with a few guys he’d formed a band with their sophomore year. A few girls had gone up to him in between songs, even a few guys. Even though it irked him, Eddie knew what everyone else knew.

Richie is Eddie’s and Eddie is Richie’s.

Richie cleared his throat into the microphone, one of his bandmates whispering into his ear. “Goodevening Losers.” He smirked into the gathering crowd, a few people raising their cups and cheering for him. “We’ve been requested to play something a little more romantic in honor of this fine holiday. I don’t want to play any of that sappy shit, so I come to you with this pre-Valentine’s day treat instead. Please enjoy.”

Eddie knew  _ exactly _ what the song was after the first few notes, his cup crunching in his clenched hand and nearly spilling all over him. Richie’s voice was soft and gentle into the mic when he started, his eyes immediately falling back on Eddie.  _ “You don't always have to fuck em hard. In fact sometimes that's not right to do. Sometimes you got to make some love, and fuckin' give em some smooches too.” _

He fucking winked at him, pulling a few hoot and hollers from the drunken crowd. Beverly nudged Eddie knowingly, and he felt suddenly glad that it was just her and Stan looking at him while Richie sang.

_ “Sometimes you've got to squeeze. Sometimes you've got to say please. Sometimes you got to say hey-” _

Eddie saw that Mike and Bill were way too drunk to care, and Ben and Patty were busy chatting at the snack table. He looked back to Richie to find him still staring at him, the corners of his mouth curling as he kept singing.  _ “-I'm gonna fuck you, softly. I'm gonna screw you gently. I'm gonna hump you, sweetly. I'm gonna ball you discreetly!” _

The crowd laughed lightly at the silly lyrics, but Richie kept singing, and Eddie felt himself vibrating in his shoes.  _ “And then you say hey I brought you flowers. And then you say wait a minute Sally, I think I've got something in my teeth. Could you get it out for me? That's fuckin' teamwork!” _

He laughed gently at that, smiling lightly at Richie despite the flush growing hotter on his face and neck. Richie was smiling too, his eyes dark behind his glasses as he narrowed his eyes at him. The way he was singing and looking at him made Eddie feel like the only person in the room.  _ “What's your favorite posish? That's cool with me, it's not my favorite but I'll do it for you. What's your favorite dish? I'm not gonna cook it, but I'll order it from Zanzibar!” _

A group of drunk sorority girls and frat boys joined in for the end, swinging their hands and drinks around as they clumsily belted the lyrics.  _ “And then I'm gonna love you completely! _

_ And then I'll fucking fuck you discreetly! And then I'll fucking bone you completely!” _

Richie strummed his guitar a few more times before talking into the mic in a deeper, more gruff voice. “But then I'm gonna fuck you hard.  _ Hard!” _ He shouted, hitting a higher note as the room clapped for him, laughter and cheering thundering in Eddie’s ears. Richie smiled at him, winking one more time before finally peeling his eyes away, bowing for the crowd. “Thank you!”

“I cannot believe I had to stand here and watch while Richie eye fucked you for two minutes straight.” Stan scoffed behind his cup. 

“Shut up Stan.” Eddie murmured, looking away bashfully. “He did not.”

“Drop it.” Beverly laughed when Stan opened his mouth again to protest. “Whatever you say Eddie.” 

“You both suck.” Eddie hissed, feeling himself burn up. “How about you both mind your own business and get your partners so we can leave this dump.”

Beverly and Stan exchanged blatantly amused looks before shrugging. “Please tell me Ben is driving you guys home.” He asked her, nodding to where Bill and Mike were falling all over each other. 

“If we want to live I’d say yes.” She shook her head. “Poor Bill, probably only had one sip of beer.”

Stan snorted to himself before turning to Eddie. “Patty and I can drive you and Richie home if you want.” He offered, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure.” He mumbled, still not looking them in the eye. “I’ll- go get him.”

“You do that.” He said, teasingly, before walking off with Bev to reach the snack table. 

Eddie took a deep breath before pushing through the crowd to get to where the band was. He found him chatting with a few of the members and a couple of sorority girls, everyone pausing when he walked up to Richie. “Hey, we’re heading out. Stan said he’ll drive us back.”

Richie smiled at him, crossing his arms and ignoring the intoxicated girls trying to pull him back into a conversation. “I’ll be there in a minute, I’m just gonna pack up here.” He blew out a puff of smoke, snickering when Eddie grimaced and waved it away from his face. “How’d you like the show, cutie?”

“I’ll see you outside.” Eddie swallowed, ignoring the question so he could turn around and scurry away. A few bandmates said bye to him, smirking at him when he turned to wave politely. He felt like he could breathe again when he broke out into the fresh air, the loud music pumping behind him, sheltered by the house. It was dark out already, the winter breeze shuddering through him. 

He saw that Ben and Beverly had already left with Bill and Mike, Patty’s car the only one running out front. He cautiously opened the door and slid into the back seat, shivering at the warmth. “Fuck it’s cold. Hey Patty.”

“Hi Eddie!” She greeted warmly from the driver’s seat. “Is Richie coming?”

“Yeah he’ll be here in a second, he’s just cleaning up.” He nodded.

“That last song was pretty funny huh?” She giggled, Stan’s hand reaching to rest lightly on her thigh.

“Eddie doesn’t want to talk about it.”

“Ah, I see.” She nodded, blinking at Eddie through the mirror, an amused smile on her face. He dropped his eyes down to his lap to avoid her stare, feeling his face burn up again. Richie took a few minutes to leave the house, breathing into his hands for warmth before jogging over to the car.

“Sorry for the wait Pats.” He sighed as he slid into the backseat next to Eddie. “Thanks for the ride, you’re an angel.”

“Anything for you guys.” She hummed, putting the car in drive and pulling away from the loud music and flashing lights. It was only a matter of time before the police got enough complaints to get the whole fiasco shut down. 

Richie was shivering lightly despite the warmth of the car, only wearing a light jacket that wasn’t even zipped up. Eddie scoffed at him, reaching over gently to take his hands. “It’s winter, asshole. You should’ve brought a better coat.” He hissed quietly.   
  


Richie’s hands were freezing as he laced them with his warm ones, moving them together to create some friction. “You’re just encouraging me.” He hummed lowly, gripping his hands tightly as he scooted closer to him. “Thanks Eds.” 

Their apartment was not much warmer when they stepped inside, both of them dreading taking off their jackets and shoes. Richie still held Eddie’s hand in his, not letting go even when Stan rolled his eyes at them. “Police your own hands dude.” Richie shot back at him, glancing to where Stan was still gently placed on her thigh.

Eddie was mortified, but he squeezed Richie’s hand a little tighter. He wanted what Patty and Stan had. And what Ben and Beverly had. And Bill and Mike… 

They’d all paired up, destined to each other from the start. Home to one another. Eddie always felt that way with Richie, curling into his arms immediately when they fell onto the couch. “You didn’t tell me how you liked the show.” Richie whispered into his hair, pressing a feather-light kiss to the top of his head.

“You know I liked it.” He said into Richie’s neck, craving his warmth. 

“Yeah?” He smiled against his forehead, running a soothing hand up his back. “Even the last song?”

_ No. _ “Yes.” He admitted, his mouth betraying him. “Don’t get any ideas though.”   
  


“Why, you don’t want me to fuck you gently?” He teased, pinching at Eddie’s sides to get him worked up.

“God, if you want to do it so bad then just do it.” He groaned, not meaning for it to come out so harsh. “You didn’t need to sing me a song about it. You don’t need to convince me.”

“You know I like getting you all riled up.” Richie snickered, patting his thigh. “Come on, I promise I won’t sing it.”

Eddie partially doubted that, but he got up anyway, letting Richie drag him towards his room. Eddie had his own bedroom, but he’d pretty much moved into Richie’s. His sleep mask rested on one of the pillows and his weighted blanket lived on Richie’s bed instead of his. He wasn’t complaining though, Richie’s bed was bigger and the room was closer to the bathroom.

As soon as Richie’s legs were stretched out, his back resting on against the headboard with lube and a condom ready for them, Eddie crawled into his lap. Their chests pressed together as they breathed synchronously, their bodies heaving gently. “Hi.” He said softly.

“Hey.”

“Kiss me, Rich.” It was so gentle and sweet that Eddie let out an embarrassing whimper as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. He couldn’t get  _ enough _ of Richie. Maybe before they got together, a mouth full of tongue and someone else's spit was horrific, but not anymore. It was incredibly hot, and it didn’t take long for him to grow impatient, rutting up to Richie’s stomach.

“Fuck, you’re gonna kill me.” Richie gripped his hips tightly, rolling up to meet his weak attempts at gaining friction. It was torture, but the good kind. The kind where they were driving each other mad but not leaping into it right away. The teasing kind, the type where it was about being in the moment and not getting straight to it. The kind where when they’d break for air, it was filled with quiet pants, just staring at each other softly.

They kissed slowly for a while, sitting up in bed, clothes still separating them like they had all the time in the world. All of the exhaustion from the party had dissipated, both of them energized and antsy. The clothes came off one by one, bumping against each other in the darkroom till they were completely bare, Eddie smacking his hand away from the lamp on the nightstand.

“How am I supposed to see what I’m doing?”

“Figure it out.” Eddie laughed lightly, running his hands over his shoulder and upper back. Richie found his way between Eddie’s legs again and carefully leaned in, finally finding his face. They slotted their lips together again, quiet and slow. When they pulled away his glasses were taken off immediately. “You don’t need these.”

Richie didn’t argue, just licking over his lips and leaning back in, cautiously so that they didn’t bump heads. Finally, things continued to pick up, and soon Richie was slipping his tongue into Eddie’s mouth. He slowly trailed his hand down to grip Eddie’s shaft, sending a shock through him. He muffled his small sighs with his mouth as he moved his hand slowly, getting him even more worked up. “You ready for my fingers now?”

“I’ve been ready.” Eddie hummed, breath stuttering when a lube coated finger circled him before pushing in slowly. Richie held him down with another hand to prevent his hips from moving, and Eddie heaved underneath him. “Another one.”

“Patience baby, it’s been a few days.” Richie pumped one finger in and out, bending at different angles. “You’re really tight.”

“Don’t care, I need it.” 

“Okay, relax.” He hummed, scooping up some more lube and slowly inching in again with another finger. Eddie’s fist tightened in his hair so hard it brought tears to his eyes, trying to force one of his own fingers inside himself along with Richie’s. “Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart. Gentle tonight, remember?” He clicked his tongue, grabbing his wrist carefully.

“I need- I can’t… please.” He shook underneath him. “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“Eddie.”

“You’ll go slow. Fuck me nice and gentle, just like you said.” He grunted, batting Richie’s hand away from him. “C’mon you’ll take care of me right? You always do.”

“Yeah, okay baby.” Richie hitched, hovering over him carefully. “I’ll go slow, I’ll take care of you.” He pumped himself a few times before leaning back to tear the condom package open and slide it over himself. He curled around Eddie protectively, positioning against him before pushing in. They held each other tightly as he inched his way inside, and he almost stopped to put more lube, but Eddie caged him in with his ankles. “Eds, fuck you’re still tight. You okay?”

“Keep going.” He whispered gently, digging his nails into Richie’s bicep. “Kiss me.”

Richie didn’t dare deny him, kissing him softly. “I’m so fucking glad you’re here.” He grunted lowly as he slowly rocked into him, pulling a wheeze from him. “I love you.”

“Stop.” Eddie whimpered, shaking his head when his body stopped moving. “Not your dick, doofus. I meant your mouth, you’re going to make me emotional.”

Richie knew that Eddie felt somewhat self-conscious about them being together. Between his homophobic mother’s voice in his head telling him that he was filthy and his  _ own _ voice telling him that he wasn’t good enough, Eddie had a lot of issues regarding how he was loved. He always felt like Richie got the shit end of the stick with him, as if getting paired with Eddie wasn’t his dream since middle school. 

Richie chuckled softly in his ear, pulling out only an inch or two before thrusting back in, shivering at the hushed little noises coming from underneath him. “I love you, so so much Eds. I’m serious, you’re it for me.”

Eddie pulled him down further, crushed under his weight, chest to chest. Having Richie curled around every inch of him felt safe, like home. He nuzzled into his neck when he started a slow pace, containing any noises that threatened to escape. Richie did the same, forehead resting on his shoulder, faces cheek to cheek as their bodies slid together. 

His thrusts were shallow and slow, not at all like how they were usually intimate. This wasn’t about getting off, it was enough to just be together, connected and close. Eddie tried to swallow the lump in his throat at how gentle and tender Richie was being with him, but failed, ultimately letting a few happy tears escape down his cheeks. He realized he wasn’t alone though, his cheek also staining with the tears leaking out of Richie’s eyes. 

“Richie.” Eddie hissed quietly into his ear, hands gripping onto his back, both of them pressed impossibly close together. “I love you too.”

Richie froze for a second, parting his lips to gasp quietly. Eddie had never said it out loud before, not like this. Not while he was crying, overflowing with love and adoration, so sincere. He’d been waiting for Eddie to be his since he was a kid, and now that he had him all he wanted to do was show him how much he loved him. He’d never been so proud to have anything, but now he had Eddie Kaspbrak, after all of this time. “I know Eds.” He said softly, breathing into his soft brown hair. “You’re my everything.”

“I love you, I love you.” He chanted softly between whimpers, making Richie feel all sorts of good. He knew it was probably hard for him to say it, Eddie was only used to saying it out of obligation his whole life. But Richie believed him, not able to help the butterflies in his stomach and the dumb smile spreading on his face. 

Truthfully, it wasn’t an easy thing for him to say. He didn’t want to group Richie in with that trauma, having to love or feel loved out of obligation. It wasn’t for any other reason except that Eddie  _ wanted _ to love him. He didn’t know how else to feel, trembling with how much he loved him. ‘Love’ for Eddie had always been twisted, hurtful. But not with Richie, never with Richie. “I love you.” He said again, digging his nails into Richie’s shoulder and kissing at his neck as he snapped into him, trusts growing more frantic and sloppy.

“I love you too, baby, I love you too.” Richie shivered against him, squeezing around him tightly like he’d fall apart if he let him go. After a few more sharp thrusts, he emptied into the condom, his hand moving between them to desperately stroke Eddie to completion.

Eddie tilted his head back at the feeling, holding onto him tightly as he continued the slow push of his hips along with the fast pace of his hand. They’d agreed on leaving no visible marks, but the thought of marking him up made Richie moan low in his throat. He ducked his head to suck on the sensitive skin on his neck, occasionally grazing the area with his teeth. Eddie held his head there, fingers lacing through his hair in a silent agreement. Eddie wanted to be marked. He wanted everyone to know that it was Richie and Eddie, RichieandEddie, R+E till the end.

Eddie kissed him hard as he jerked him fast and tight, humming pleasantly against his mouth. Richie circled his thumb around the swollen head just like he knew always drove him crazy, and that was all it took for him to feel Eddie tense up and the warmth of his release leak over his hand. They both laid still, surrounded by the darkness, the only noise their labored breathing. 

Richie peppered kisses around his face to ground him, resting their foreheads together as their bodies calmed. Eddie nosed along his jaw, leaving sweet little kisses before dragging his bottom lip between his teeth gently so they could lock together again.

They kissed softly, slowly, holding onto each other like they were afraid the other would disappear, Eddie still clutching onto him as Richie tied the condom and tossed it into the garbage in the corner of his room. He wiped Eddie off gently, tossing the wad of tissues before laying on his back and pulling Eddie closer so that half of him was laying on him. Their hands roamed each other lovingly, a silent agreement that they never wanted to leave, wanting what they had to last forever. 

They dosed off in each other’s arms, exchanging a few goodnight kisses and hushed but heartfelt mumbles of ‘I love yous’. Richie had never felt happier than to have Eddie curled against him, snoring softly next to him. He wouldn’t trade anything in the world for being able to love Eddie completely.

_ And _ fuck him, softly.  _ And _ screw him gently.

Richie snickered to himself as the lyrics found their way back into his head. He made a mental note, of course, to fulfill the rest of the song and fuck Eddie nice and hard in the near future. But that could wait, Richie would wait forever to do everything with him. He said a quick thank you to Tenacious D and planned out a real, original, potential Valentine’s Day song for Eddie as his eyes grew heavy and his mind clouded with the need for rest. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, feeling supremely loved and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [~Song~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1NxreLH6hA)  
> Shoutout to Tenacious D + our lord and savior Jack Black <3  
> Hope you enjoyed this overly sapping Valentinish fic (;
> 
> Find me on AO3 @imnotreddie (notreddie4this on Twitter)  
>  **Happy Valentine's Day clowntown!**


End file.
